


Babysitting

by LadyMidnight07



Series: Four Verses-More Fun [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cooking, Multiverse, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMidnight07/pseuds/LadyMidnight07
Summary: What would Papyrus do if he was forced to look after one of his brother´s alternates?
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Four Verses-More Fun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841860
Kudos: 14





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic I decided to post here.  
> I made small changes compared to before.  
> Hope you guys like it.

_Knock. Knock._

“I´m coming!” Papyrus shouted and rushed to the doors, while he brushed the flour from his pink apron. Once he opened the door, he saw Hoody (the dark Fellswap version of himself) and his brother Magenta (the dark Fellswap version of his Sans) standing there.

“Oh, hello guys!” he greeted them. “What brings you around?”

“Hi dude,” greeted Hoody, while finishing his cigarette. “I was wondering if you and your brother would look after mine for today. I have some important business to do and…”

“Papyrus! The great and fearsome Sans don´t need anyone to take care of him!” protested Sans.

“I know, but you always get in trouble if someone doesn´t watch you,” stated Hoody.

“Not true!”

“And you´re always angry when you don´t get your meal or snacks when hungry, and you also can´t make it yourself, because you can´t cook.”

“… That´s true,” admitted the small skeleton.

“Thought so… Well as I said, I would be happy if you and your brother took care of my brother. None else is free,” stated the hooded skeleton.

“What about Edge and Red? Or Blue and Stretch?” asked Papyrus.

“The last time I let Sans with Edge and Red, he and Red nearly killed each other. And since the bee incident I can´t leave him with Blue and Stretch,” answered Hoody and gave him a hopeful look (although with the circles under his eyes and his golden teeth it looked a bit wired): “So… could you guys look after him, please?”

Papyrus shifted from one foot to the other. “Well… it wouldn´t be a problem, but…”

“Great,” smiled Hoody and pushed his Sans inside. “I guarantee that he won´t be big trouble. But make sure he doesn´t get bored and he will not eat too much sugar. We left home in a hurry so I forgot to give him lunch. He would like some Mexican food and some little sweets for dinner, but remember not to give him too much.”

“Well, I´m actually trying the pizza and but later I could make some pancakes with ice cream,” said Papyrus nervously.

"That will make it, thank you. I will come to pick him up around nine, but I will try to come sooner,” smiled Hoody and turned to leave. “See you guys. Sans behave well. I will be on the phone if you need anything,” and so he went.

“Hoody wait!” called out the nervous skeleton, but his other self was already gone. Papyrus stood there for a while with a confused look, before gazing over to the little skeleton, who stood right next to him with hands fondled behind his head.

“Looks like you are stuck with me,” stated Magenta with an annoyed face.

“It seems so,” said Papyrus and finally closed the door.

“Ah well,” sighed Magenta and turned inside the house. “By the way, where is your brother? I bet he will be pretty angry when you tell him that you´re going to take care of me.”

“He is not there right now,” said Papyrus.

Magenta turned to him. “What?”

“Sans if today at work and he won´t come home until eight. I was trying to tell that to your brother, but he didn´t let me and left. So we´re there alone,” answered Papyrus but then stated: “But fear not! The great Papyrus will take good care of you! I will make sure you will feel at home there! You have my word, Magenta!”

The small skeleton looked at him, before bursting out laughing. “That idiot! He was in such a hurry, he didn´t check! What an idiot!”

“Magenta it is not nice to call your brother idiot,” chided Papyrus.

“Aw, shut up,” growled Magenta and went to the living room. “So what were you doing before I came here?”

“I finished my pizza dough,” said Papyrus as he followed him.

“Pizza dough? I though you like spaghetti,” said Magenta a bit confused.

“That´s true, but my Frisk reasoned that eating only spaghetti isn´t healthy so I try something new,” explained Papyrus.

Magenta thought about it before chuckling. “Well, whatever. I would like some Mexican food instead of pizza.”

“Well how about Mexican pizza?” asked Papyrus.

Magenta gave him a curious look. “There is something like Mexican pizza?”

Papyrus nodded. He also took notice of how much did the little skeleton´s tone changed when they talked about food.

“Wow. What goes on that?”

“As far as I know: tomato sauce, cheese, spicy salami, tomato, red pepper, hot pepper, onion and sweet corn,” answered Papyrus.

“Sounds spicy, but delicious… expect from the onion,” said Magenta.

“Then let´s try without onion,” said Papyrus in a cheerful tone and turned toward the kitchen. “Wanna help me?”

“Can I?” asked the small skeleton and added: “My Papyrus never let me help him with cooking.”

“Why?”

“Last time I helped him, the food exploded.”

“What?” He was not sure if he heard right.

“The food exploded. I still don´t know why,” sighed Magenta.

Papyrus looked at him for a while. Could this little tomboy be able to make a food explode? How on the earth could that even happen? Oh well, he asked him for help… and it didn´t mean that he has to let him do the hard parts. If Papyrus remembered the recipe well, then the dough now needed time to grown a bit, before making pizza. Until that he just needed to prepare the ingredients and the tomato sauce. You cannot make a mistake there.

“Well, you will just do what I say and everything would be fine,” stated Papyrus.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. So – do you want to help me with lunch or not?” asked Papyrus with a smile.

Magenta nodded, returning the smile.

“Well then follow me to the kitchen,” said Papyrus and they went there.

Once there, Papyrus ordered Magenta to take off his gloves and to wash his hands, while he was looking for an apron for him. He soon found his old one, which was just Magenta´s size and _magenta_ in colour.

“So what are we doing first?” asked Magenta, while Papyrus tied the knot on the apron.

“The tomato sauce,” answered Papyrus, finished the tie and handed Magenta the sauce´s recipe. “Please read me which ingredients are needed. I had them prepared, but I need to make sure if I have everything.”

“Ok.” Magenta took the recipe and started reading: “We need olive oil, 4 cloves garlic, 1 bunch fresh basil, 3 x 400 g good-quality tinned plum tomatoes, salt, black pepper.“

“Okay so we have everything,” smiled Papyrus. “Now please read the instructions.”

Magenta nodded and started:

“First: Place a large frying pan on the heat and pour in 4 generous lugs of olive oil. Add the garlic, shake the pan around a bit and, once the garlic begins to colour lightly, add the basil and the tomatoes. Using the back of a wooden spoon, mush and squash the tomatoes as much as you can.

Second: Season the sauce with salt and pepper. As soon as it comes to the boil, remove the pan from the heat. Strain the sauce through a coarse sieve into a bowl, using your wooden spoon to push any larger bits of tomato through. Discard the basil and garlic that will be left in the sieve, but make sure you scrape any of the tomatoes goodness off the back of the sieve into the bowl.

Third: Pour the sauce back into the pan, bring to the boil, then turn the heat down and simmer for 5 minutes to concentrate the flavours. It will be ready when it’s the perfect consistency for spreading on your pizza.”

Papyrus correctly followed the instructions and then poured the finished sauce into a boot bottle and sealed it.

“Okay, now we let it settle down a bit, while we will chop some of the ingredients to decorate the pizza,” said Papyrus and pulled out two chopping boards, two knives.

“At how big pieces should I chop them?” asked Magenta, while Papyrus put one hot pepper on his chopping board.

“Hmm… as long as the tip of your pinky,” said Papyrus.

“Okay.”

For a while only the sound of the knife hitting the board until a scream came from Magenta.

“Magenta, you alright?” asked Papyrus worried.

To his great surprise, Magenta looked at him with tears coming from his eyes. He held up his hand while sobbing, “I-I cut my *sniff* pinky…”

He was right. There was a very deep cut on his pinky finger, which was bleeding strongly.

“Oh stars, how did that happened?” asked Papyrus, while he sat the little monster down on the chair.

“I-I was *sniff* measuring t-the *sniff* hot pepper to m-make *sniff* s-sure I cut right a-and… Fuck it hurts…” he cursed.

“I see,” nodded Papyrus, ignoring the curse, and gently rubbed his shoulder. “Next time, please, use another piece of pepper to measure, okay Sansy?”

“O-Okay,” sobbed Magenta.

“Now show me that finger. The great Papyrus knows something that will heal it faster than magic,” said Papyrus with a warm smile.

“W-what?” asked Magenta, but did as he was said.

“This,” smiled Papyrus, took his hand in his own, closed his eyes and brought the wounded finger to his lips, gently kissing the wound. While Papyrus kissed the wound, he sends a slight brush of his magic toward it, softly healing it. This was a small trick he learned a while ago. He saw this on TV and thought it might be a good idea to learn how to do it. Luckily he had his clumsy big brother to practice with. He pulled away when the wound healed and opened his eyes. The sight of a very surprised, deeply blushing Magenta greeted him.

“Well? Does it still hurt?” asked Papyrus with a smile.

“N-No,” whispered Magenta, still blushing.

Papyrus smiled. “Good. Now go wash away the blood and then take a break. I will finish the chopping. Okay?”

Magenta nodded.

* * *

"It is delicious!” called out Magenta as he took his first bite of the freshly baked pizza.

“Good to hear it,” smiled Papyrus as he ate his portion. “Isn´t it a bit too spicy?”

“Nope. I ate more spicy foods before. This is nothing.”

“I´m glad. Looks like the great Papyrus can make as great pizza as spaghetti!”

“That´s definitely true!” laughed Magenta. “Even the sauce is delicious!”

“I´m glad… But you seriously think it is good to soak the pizza in it?”

“It tastes better than ketchup and I would eat it alone, but you said it is not a good idea,” stated the small skeleton, before he let out a sigh. “Although I would be happy if I helped more.”

“Well you helped me decorate it, it is just as important as preparing the ingredients!” stated Papyrus seriously.

“Really?” asked Magenta, his hand with the pizza stopped half the way to his mouth.

“Yeah. Without decorating it the pizza wouldn´t look so nice and also it would have tasted only like baked bread and not like pizza!”

Magenta´s eyes went wide. “That´s true.”

“See? Your little help was just as important as my work!” Papyrus gently rubbed his head, before continuing to eat his pizza. What he didn´t notice was the blush that expanded on Magentas cheekbones. The same blush as appeared when Papyrus kissed his finger.

They finished the whole pizza and Papyrus went to wash the dishes, while Magenta stayed in the living room and watched the TV.

Once all the dishes were washed, Papyrus left the kitchen and walked to the living room.

“So what do you want to do now?” asked Papyrus.

“I would like to do some training outside!” stated Magenta and turned off the TV.

“Okay. The training with my Undyne was cancelled. Some practising with you would be…” Papyrus started but stopped when he heard how loud the wind became. He hurried to the window and after peaking outside, his jaw dropped: Outside was snowing heavily, huge snowflakes dancing wildly in the strong wind. “Oh stars,” whispered Papyrus. “There is no way I, the great Papyrus, would let you go outside in such a weather.”

“Aw damn it! I wanted to go outside a bit!” groaned Magenta as he took a look himself.

“Well then let´s try to find another way to kill the time,” said Papyrus. “Let´s take a look… what could we do? Do you have any favourite game?”

“Hmm… I like the _Hide and Seek_ ,” said Magenta.

“Then let´s play that! Who will seek?” asked Papyrus.

“I will seek!” smiled Magenta.

“Okay. Go to that wall and start count to thirty, while I hide.”

Magenta did so and once he started counting, Papyrus left the living room and quietly went upside to his room. Very quietly he opened his doors and closed them after himself. Inside he got into his closet and hide inside it.

He stayed there, not letting out any sound. Although he was in the closet, he knew when Magenta stopped counting and started to walk… or more likely run through the house. Papyrus listened at the sound of Magenta´s footsteps, quick steps coming from everywhere until he heard them coming up the stairs. The footsteps ran all through the first floor. After a while came a loud: “AW! Gross!” followed by a loud sound of the closing door.

“Looks like Magenta found Sans´ room,” chuckled Papyrus softly.

The footsteps soon came to his room. Papyrus waited and soon the doors of the closet opened.

“Found you!” laughed Magenta.

“Good job! You are the greatest seeker!” smiled Papyrus and climbed out.

“Hahaha! I´m the best at this game!” laughed Magenta. “Now I will hide and you will count to-“

Suddenly all lights went out.

For a moment Papyrus looked around a bit confused, but then he remembered the storm. Of course. This used to happen when a storm came. It happened so many times that he knew perfectly what to do.

“Magenta looks like our game must stop for now,” he started before making his right eye started to glow with his orange magic. “I will go and- Oomph!” Something jumped at him and he lost his balance and fell back to the closed.

“What the- Magenta?!” Papyrus was shocked when he found out that the thing that jumped at him was the smaller skeleton. The little one hugged him firmly around his waist, face buried to his chest.

“Magenta? What´s the wrong?” he asked with a worried voice.

There was no reply.

Papyrus frowned before he noticed that Magenta was trembling. Then he understood.

“Magenta… you are afraid of the dark?” asked Papyrus.

Magenta froze for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"I see," Papyrus thought.

He knew how the little one was feeling. When he was in his age he had the same problem. And luckily he had a little helper that showed him there is nothing to fear about. But Papyrus never helped anyone with something like this. But he is the great Papyrus! He will figure out something.

“Magenta you know… dark is nothing to be scared of,” said Papyrus softly.

“But… if you don´t see what is around you… you are in danger… there… there might be beasts… or psycho humans that… might try to… to kill you,” said Magenta with a shaking voice.

Papyrus sighed, but he wrapped his hands around the little one. “Magenta you know… when I was at your age my brother always told me: Try to talk to the beasts. Maybe they just want to know you better and be friends with you.”

“But in my books… the beast and humans always try to eat the children,” whispered Magenta.

“In your… For the shake of stars, what type of books you read?” asked Papyrus shaking his head.

“Most of those… my father gave me.”

“And your father hates humans and beasts?”

“Yes…”

“I see.” Papyrus was silent for a while, before smiling. “I doubt any human or beast might try to harm the great and powerful Sans!”

“They dare! They know I see terribly in the dark!” Magenta hugged him more firmly. “They dare to attack!”

“Then I let me tell you about a little friend I had, that helped me to go through these fears,” Papyrus said and picked Magenta up. He walked to his bed, but stopped next to his bookshelves and picked up an old rug doll in a black rainbow polka-dotted suit and a cylinder before he sat down with the little skeleton on his lap. “Magenta let me introduce you Splendorman,” he held up the doll so Magenta could see it. “It is a monster that kills those who try to kill or hurt children.”

Magenta looked at the little toy and back at Papyrus. “This little guy? Are you kidding me?”

Papyrus chuckled softly. “No, I´m not. This is a doll I made about a monster I heard about as a kid. It is the youngest of the Slender family and as I said its name is Splendorman. He wanders around, likes to play with children and when he sees someone who tries to hurt them, he mercilessly kills them.”

“Really? He doesn´t look scary at all,” frowned Magenta, looking at the dolls smiling face.

“This is only the look he picks up in front of kids. See these gloves?” he pointed at the miniature white hands the doll had. “Under them, he hides black monstrous hands with talons that can easily rip apart their prey. And under his smile are hidden razor-like teeth that can bite off a human´s head.”

Magenta blinked. “Really?”

Papyrus nodded.

“But… isn´t he a bit small to do it?”

“Magenta, this is just a doll. The real one is at least ten feet tall,” smiled Papyrus.

“Ten feet?! Then he is even bigger than Edge!”

“Yes, he is. And as I said, he would never let anybody hurt a child like you,” Papyrus handed him the doll. “There, he will watch over you until I fix the fuses. And then we will make some of my delicious pancakes with ice cream. Okay?”

“Okay,” smiled Magenta weakly and took from him the doll.

* * *

“I tell you Grillby, sometimes I wonder if it is good to let my little bro keep meeting with our alternative versions,” sighed Sans as he drank from his ketchup bottle.

“Sans, it can´t be that bad,” said Grillby.

“Grillby do I have to remind you of your other self?”

“Please don´t,” this time it was Grillby´s turn to sigh, not wanting to remember the last time they met.

“See? And two of them are super dark super evil and…“ Sans was interrupted by the sound of his mobile ringing. He picked up the call without looking who calls. “Hello?”

" _Hi Sans, it´s me._ "

“Oh, hi Hoody. What´s up?”

" _I´m just checking if everything is alight._ "

Sans frowned. “Why wouldn´t be?”

“ _Well, my brother is sometimes hard to handle and…_ ”

“What do we have to do with your brother?” asked Sans confused.

“ _I came this afternoon and left him at your place because I needed to do some business. Your brother must have told you. Anyway, I have finished it sooner, so…_ ”

“Wait you came today? Today I wasn´t at home at all,” said Sans and his eyes went wide.

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

“You left him… all alone with my brother!” Sans felt like panic started to take place.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

“If he hurts my brother I will kill you both!” snapped Sans and hung up.

“What is happening?” asked Grillby with a worried voice.

“Can´t tell! Have to hurry!” Sans bolted outside. He tried to teleport home, but it didn´t work. So there must be a storm at their home place. Shit! Looks like running was his only one opinion.

Sans groaned and pulled his blue hood closer to his body.

“Hold on Pappy, I´m coming,” he thought and hurried home.

* * *

“Does this happen often?” asked Magenta as Papyrus placed a plate with deliciously looking pancakes with ice cream and hot chocolate at them.

“What? That we ran out of fresh fruits?”

“No. That the fuses go out.”

“Only during strong snowstorms… about three or four times a year,” counted Papyrus and sat across him with his own plate “I learned how to fix it so we don´t have to call help every time the powers go down.”

“I see,” nodded the smaller skeleton and started his meal.

“It had to be me to learn it because my brother is too lazy for it,” sighed Papyrus as he ate his own.

“Well I´m not surprised,” chuckled Magenta. “Anyway, those pancakes are great!”

“I´m glad. I would have put some whipped cream at them but…”

“Aw, I don´t even want to see any whipped cream!” groaned Magenta.

“Why?”

“Because every time my brother makes me some sweets he puts too much whip cream on it. He is totally obsessed with it!”

“I see.”

“He puts whip cream even at sweets that shouldn´t have it. Like brownies!”

“But brownies with whip cream are good. Especially if you add some strawberries too.”

“Maybe… but still, he eats it with nearly everything!”

“True… eating too much whip cream isn´t healthy,” admitted Papyrus.

“See, I tell it to him always but he only laughs,” sighed Magenta.

“And my brother eats nearly everything with ketchup. Some siblings we have!” chuckled Papyrus.

“I won´t argue with that,” laughed Magenta.

For a while, they ate in silence until Magenta uneasily started: “Pappy?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah. What´s it?”

“Well… it might be a bit intimal question but… Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

At this Papyrus froze with the last bite of his food half-way to his mouth and looked at Magenta. He held a face that told nothing, which made Magenta nervous. When he finally spoke, after what seemed like an eternity, his voice was low and emotionless: “Why do you ask?”

The little skeleton shifted, before answering: “Well… I was just thinking… how someone so great like you could be single. After all, you are a good cook, you can handle children without trouble… Practically you are an ideal Soul-mate. And you are still single. That don´t make sense.”

Papyrus was silent before he let out a sigh. “Well… to be honest I never had a boyfriend but… there was someone I really liked. Sadly I didn´t dare to tell him.”

“Didn´t dare to tell him?” Magenta asked in surprise. “Why?”

“I was afraid of rejection. The fear of everyone who falls in love. And either way, it is too late now." For a moment Papyrus stayed quiet before he spoke again: "Please don´t tell about this thing to my brother.”

“Wait… He doesn´t know?” asked Magenta in disbelief.

Papyrus shook his head with another sigh. “No, I managed to keep it as a secret from him. He is sometimes too overprotective around me. Who knows what he would do, if he found this out… And even if I tell him, the person I like already found his Soul-mate. So why bother with it now?”

Magenta was about to ask more, but he suddenly felt tired and yawned.

“You sleepy?” asked Papyrus.

“No,” lied Magenta and held back another yawn.

“Little liar,” chuckled Papyrus and got up. “Come. Let´s take a nap before your brother came to pick you up.”

“But I´m not…“ Magenta started, but was interrupted by another yawn, much longer than the last one. “… Okay. I guess a quick nap isn´t a bad idea after all.”

Magenta got up too, taking the Splendorman toy from next his plate, and followed Papyrus to the livingroom. He waited next to the couch, while Papyrus pulled out a blanket and a pillow from under the TV.

“Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?” asked Papyrus and finished the couch for Magenta´s nap.

“I don´t need it to fall asleep,” stated Magenta as he lied down and let the taller skeleton cover him with the blanket.

“But I think Splendorman would like to hear some,” chuckled Papyrus.

Magenta looked down at the toy he held and then back at him. “Okay, but don´t sign me any of those disgustingly-sweet ones.”

“I promise nothing… thought it won´t be fully a lullaby,” said Papyrus and sat down before the couch. He pressed his back against it, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he opened his mouth he started to sing with a voice that was very unlike his own – it was low, very soft and incredibly gentle and clear:

" _Short steps, deep breath_

_Everything is alright_

_Chin up, I can't_

_Step into the spotlight_

_She said, "I'm sad,"_

_Somehow without any words_

_I just stood there_

_Searching for an answer_

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright…_ ”

Papyrus paused for a moment, looking at Magenta. He had closed eyes, his little hands hugged the toys firmly. Papyrus reached out and gently caressed the little one´s head. But before he could pull it away, Magenta´s hand took his own, his eyes still closed. Papyrus smiled at it, before continuing the song:

“ _…Why do my words_

_Always lose their meaning?_

_What I feel, what I say_

_There's such a rift between them_

_He said, "I can't_

_Really seem to read you."_

_I just stood there_

_Never know what I should do_

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

_Until the stars all fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me, then everything's alright…_ ”

“ _… If you're with me, then everything's alright…_ Sweet dreams, Magenta,” smiled Papyrus and placed a small kiss at the little skeleton´s head.

He slowly released the grip of the little one´s hand off his and placed it to his said. Then he waited for a moment before he stood up and went back to the kitchen. He cleaned the table and started to wash the dishes. Between washing, he shot a look at the clock.

7:45

Magenta´s brother will come to pick him around nine.

Papyrus wondered what they could do until Hoody come. As he wiped the last plate, suddenly a series of loud knocks were heard. He drained the water from the sink and rushed to the front door. Papyrus opened them and two very familiar monsters rushed in, making him jump out of their way.

“Papyrus! You alright?!” asked Sans once he caught his breath and hugged him around his waist.

Hoody looked at him and started: “Is my brother alright?! Is he wounded?! Did something-”

“Sssh!” chided Papyrus, with a finger pressed to his lips. “Everything is alright. Magenta too. He is in the living room, taking a nap.”

Hoody looked at him in disbelief, “My brother? Taking a nap?”

Papyrus nodded and pointed out where to go.

Hoody went there, followed by the other two.

They found the still sleeping little skeleton, lying quietly on the couch, snuggled under the blanket.

“Amazing,” breathed Hoody looking at his brother as if he saw a miracle. “I never manage to get him to sleep before bedtime. How did you do it?” he turned to Papyrus.

Papyrus just shuddered. “I did nothing, just gave him dinner, we were talking and suddenly he started to be sleepy so I prepared him the couch, he lied down, I sang him a lullaby…”

“You sang my brother a lullaby?”

“Yep. He didn´t want it at first, but then he fell asleep like a baby!” said Papyrus with a proud smile.

Hoody and Sans looked at each other before Sans started: “Paps, honestly I didn´t know you are this good with kids.”

Papyrus shuddered again. “Miss Toriel sometimes asks me to help her watch the kids when you are at work. This was the same situation, just without her.”

“I see,” nodded Sans before sneezing loudly.

“Sssh!” chided Papyrus and Hoody the same time.

“Huh-Pappy?” Magenta sleepily sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry for waking you up, Magenta,” apologized Papyrus.

“That´s alright,” yawned the tired little one. Then he looked at his brother. “Is it nine already?”

“No, I just finished sooner, so I came earlier,” answered Hoody.

Magenta nodded and got up. “Then let´s go.”

“Wait! What about the storm?” asked Papyrus frowning.

Sans groaned and sneezed again. “Argh! As if on purpose, the storm stopped as soon as we came here.”

“Oh, I see,” nodded Papyrus.

“Well, then we should get going before another one came. Right Sansy?” Hoody looked at his little brother. Magenta nodded and they walked to the front door.

“Oh! I nearly forgot!” Magenta turned to Papyrus and handed him the Splendorman toy.

“What the hell is that?” asked Hoody when he saw the toy.

“That´s little Splendorman, a monster that kills those who hurt children!” introduced it Magenta. “Pappy gave it to me!”

Hoody shot a surprised look at his little bro, then at Papyrus. “Where did you get it?”

“Made it,” answered Papyrus and looked at Magenta. “And you might keep it if you want.”

“Really?” asked Magenta.

“Yeah. I´m too old to be under his guard anyway,” smiled the taller skeleton.

“Great! Thanks, Pappy! You are the best!” Magenta smiled and hugged him around his legs. Papyrus chuckled softly and patted the little one on his head, while their brothers looked at them in disbelief.

After a while Hoody spook “Well… seeing how easily you get along I assume that you will not have a problem taking care of my brother another time, right Papyrus?”

The said skeleton looked at his other self with a smile: “Definitely not! The great Papyrus is welcoming the great and fearsome Sans anytime!”

Hoody gave him a smile too before they said goodbye to each other and Hoody and Magenta left.

“There wasn´t any trouble today?” asked Sans as they left.

“No, but when the fuses went out there was a little…“ started Papyrus but was interrupted by a loud sneeze.

“Sorry bro,” sniffed Sans.

Papyrus looked at him, frowning. “Sans, you walked there during the storm, right?”

“Yeah. You may say I´m a freezy bone now,” chuckled Sans and sneezed again.

“Sans even your puns got worse,” sighed Papyrus. “To your bed. I will make you some tea.”

“Oh so you will be Pappy-sitting me now?” joked Sans but did as was said.


End file.
